


El dolor de la partida

by wileret



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta pequeña historia surgió del siguiente prompt de Camelot_fleet: Morgana and Gorlois - teaching wee!Morgana swordfighting (traducción: Gorlois enseñando a Morgana de pequeña a luchar con la espada). En cuanto lo leí me llamó la atención por completo, y mirad, ¡acabé escribiendo un one-shot basado en él!</p>
            </blockquote>





	El dolor de la partida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©.

Desde muy pequeña, Morgana siempre había sido una niña diferente a cualquiera de las niñas de la alta nobleza nacidas en Albion. Su rostro aparentaba una inocencia absoluta, pero en el interior de ese cuerpo menudo y de apariencia débil, residía el alma de una persona demasiado madura para su edad. Siempre caminando altiva por los pasillos del Conde de Cornualles y arrastrando sus enriquecidos vestidos de seda, la pequeña Morgana iba de un lado a otro, escabulléndose de su nodriza, faltando a sus clases de latín o simplemente ocultándose en algún aposento descuidado y cubierto de telarañas con el propósito de observar desde la ventana a los caballeros entrenar en el campo anexo al castillo.

Le encantaba escrutar con sus ojos verdes cada uno de los movimientos de la espada, asida por un fornido brazo, cortando el aire cada vez que su dueño acometía contra otro caballero. Había una belleza en esos movimientos que hacían que Morgana abriera los ojos curiosa. Era como un baile, elaborado, en el que había que aprender cada paso para evitar ser pisoteado por tu compañero. Salvo que ese baile era mucho más peligroso que cualquiera de los que ella había aprendido hasta entonces. Pero no por ello la joven Morgana desviaba la mirada. Al contrario, la posaba fijamente en la figura de esos hombres que hacían filigranas con las espadas, empuñadas con tal facilidad y gracia que parecía que no fueran más pesadas que una pluma. Observando, intentaba memorizar los giros de uno de los caballeros, el desplazamiento de sus pies, su porte al atacar.

Quería aprender a luchar de esa forma, a aprender a valerse por sí misma para así poder defenderse sin tener que estar con la continua compañía de un guardia a sus espaldas cada vez que se escapaba del castillo al galope, con la capa y su extensa melena ondeando al viento. Quería ser capaz de huir del destino de convertirse en una princesa más, incapaz de hacer nada salvo quedarse sentada disfrutando de una vida demasiado rígida para su gusto, condenada a ser una mera espectadora.

Puede que solo tuviera apenas diez años, pero sabía muy bien cómo podía ser su vida como adulta. Había visto demasiadas veces a las damas que acompañaban a los amigos de su padre cada vez que venían de visita. Ataviadas con sus preciosos vestidos, murmurando comentarios banales, privadas hace tiempo del privilegio de poder alzar la voz y dar sus opiniones en las conversaciones de los hombres. Esa era una clase de vida que no quería llevar, pues ya se sentía a veces demasiado recluida en su pequeño mundo. Y no creía poder vivir si la confiaban a un hombre para que fuera su preciado trofeo, sin poder ni siquiera poder escoger a quien amar.

Pero un día de otoño los caballeros que tantas veces había visto en aquel campo llegar hasta la extenuación con sus entrenamientos, se fueron. Y con ellos su padre. La única persona que le importaba en aquel sitio, que le arropaba todas las noches a pesar de que era lo bastante mayor para ello, y la única persona que conseguía sacar una sonrisa de sus labios rosados.

Desde entonces, los días pasaban de forma monótona, sin apenas diferencia para la pequeña dama. El invierno vino acompañado de tormentas que dejaron las montañas del oeste nevadas durante semanas, y se fue mucho después dejando paso a los cálidos días de la primavera que cubría de flores los alrededores de la fortaleza. Las olas del mar seguían azotando con la misma fuerza en las robustas piedras del acantilado, y los campesinos seguían trabajado la tierra día tras día sin apenas descanso, esperando conseguir con sus esfuerzos una cosecha tan abundante como la del año anterior.

Para entonces, Morgana había perdido la esperanza de ver un día a su padre atravesar las puertas de la ciudadela al despertarse. Por el contrario, había tenido sueños inquietos en los que figuras empuñando espadas, lanzas y ballestas luchaban entre sí en un extenso campo de batalla. Cortando miembros, provocando que la sangre corriera, que las gargantas profirieran gritos de dolor y que cientos de cuerpos cayeran al suelo inertes entre el gentío de soldados. Y en medio de esa multitud, de ese fragor, estaba su padre, herido. Con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, la espada en la mano derecha tocando la tierra húmeda con la punta del metal, y mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa en la cara, como si estuviera vislumbrando algo hermoso entre la espesa bruma de la batalla. Entonces alguien, una sombra no identificable, arremetía a su padre con una espada, clavándosela en la espalda. Y en ese momento, Morgana se despertaba gritando, llamando a su padre en la oscuridad de su aposento, solo obteniendo el silencio por toda respuesta.

Entonces lloraba. Encogía su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso, acurrucándose entre las sábanas parar resguardarse del frío de la noche, y dejaba que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Lloraba asustada por el mal sueño, deseando que nunca se cumpliera. Lloraba por su padre, deseando que nunca se hubiera ido. Y lloraba porque en el fondo, se sentía muy sola encerrada entre esas paredes frías.  
Pero a la mañana siguiente, nadie pensaría que Morgana había estado llorando la noche anterior. Pues mostraba el mismo rostro indiferente de siempre mientras caminaba hacia el solitario campo de entrenamiento.

Unos niños pasaron a su lado corriendo y riendo, sin mirar hacia ella, y siguieron su curso calle abajo sorteando animales, gente y cajas. Morgana los observó brevemente y se giró hacia la derecha, pasando por la sala de armas y atravesando varias puertas hasta llegar a su destino.

A veces se preguntaba si un día ella podría ser tan feliz como esos niños, disfrutar con la compañía de otros y reír tan alegremente. Como una persona normal, con sus padres en casa y el cariño de la familia envolviéndola en un cálido manto.  
Pero desechó el pensamiento apartándolo de su mente con un movimiento de cabeza. Era un sueño imposible, no tenía sentido pensar en cosas que sabía que nunca se harían realidad.

Observando desde el quicio del arco el campo donde tiempo atrás los caballeros habían estado entrenando con tanto ahínco y euforia, se quitó los zapatos dejándolos a un lado en el suelo y se dispuso a posar un pie sobre el verde terreno. La inmediata frescura de la hierba entre sus dedos fue una sensación más agradable de lo que había esperado, al igual que el sol bañando su rostro pálido, acariciando la piel expuesta de sus brazos. Dando pequeños pasos, llegó hasta el centro del terreno, donde cerró los ojos elevando el rostro hacia el cielo, disfrutando de la calidez de los rayos del sol.

Respirando con parsimonia, empezó a relajarse y se permitió dejar la mente en blanco para apreciar los sonidos del ambiente que le rodeaba, del bullicio de la ciudad. El sonido de un pájaro en un árbol cercano piando, las risas de los niños corriendo por la ciudadela, el sonido de la brisa al rozar con las hojas de los arbustos, el sonido metálico del herrero trabajando sobre la superficie del yunque en su forja. Y de repente, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hacia ella la distrajo, provocando que su cuerpo se pusiera tenso y abriera los ojos.

Inquieta, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que alguien la encontrara allí, se puso a caminar hacia el otro extremo del campo sin mirar hacia atrás, en un intento de desaparecer de la vista del desconocido e internarse por los pasillos del castillo.

\- ¿No crees que te has olvidado algo, pequeña? –le llamó la voz profunda de un hombre, a pocos metros de ella.

Morgana se paró inmediatamente, mirando hacia el frente pero sin posar la mirada en nada en particular. El hombre tenía razón, se había olvidado los zapatos al otro lado y no era prudente andar con los pies descalzos por las inmediaciones. Pero eso no es lo que hizo pararse, sintiendo más nerviosa aún. El hecho era que reconocía esa voz.

Con el corazón latiéndole un poco más deprisa de lo normal y lleno de súbita esperanza, la joven Morgana se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro que tanto había anhelado durante aquellos largos meses. El rostro de su padre.

La alegría de ver su rostro al fin, hizo que corriera rápidamente hacia él con una amplia sonrisa adornándole el rostro mientras su padre se agachaba y extendía las manos para acogerla en sus brazos. Gorlois, el duque de Cornualles, _su_ padre, estaba vivo, y Morgana no podía sentirse más dichosa en ese momento, sintiendo como sus miedos de la noche anterior se disolvían en el aire dejando una sensación agradable.

\- Ah, mi pequeña, te he echado tanto de menos –murmuró su padre, abrazándola más fuerte y acariciándole el pelo.

\- Yo también, padre –respondió Morgana, disfrutando del contacto familiar, sintiéndose querida de nuevo. Algo que no había experimentado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Se quedaron así, abrazados durante un rato, con el sol brillando con fuerza en el cielo y el sonido de la ciudad de fondo. Finalmente, Gorlois rompió el abrazo separándose un poco de su hija para mirarla a la cara, sonriendo.

\- Cada día estás más preciosa, como tu madre –dijo, pellizcándole cariñosamente la mejilla izquierda. Morgana sonrió, tocándose la mejilla -. Ojalá estuviera aquí para ver en lo que te has convertido… Seguro que estaría muy orgullosa.

Morgana percibió la tristeza repentina en los ojos de su padre y como la voz se le rompía débilmente al final de la frase. Y en un intento de consolar a su padre, le cogió de la mano, compartiendo su pena. Ella también echaba de menos a su madre, que había muerto un par de años atrás de una enfermedad que había ido debilitando su cuerpo a lo largo de muchos meses. El dolor de su pérdida había sido muy profundo para ambos. Morgana había perdido a su madre, y su padre a su esposa. Y el agujero que había producido su marcha seguía ahí, incapaz de curarse a pesar del paso del tiempo. Ahora apenas dolía, pero seguía ahí, tan grande como el primer día sin ella.

\- Bien, ¿qué te parece la idea de pasar todo el día con tu padre? –le propuso, sonriendo nuevamente y con los ojos libres de la sombra que los había nublado.

\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Morgana, sorprendida y emocionada, empezando a creer que todo era un sueño demasiado bonito para ser real.

\- De verdad –dijo, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, y apretándole la mano con afecto-. Hoy podemos hacer todo lo que quieras.  
Morgana no cabía en sí de alegría, solo podía sonreír hasta el punto que le estaban empezando a doler las mejillas.

\- Quiero que me enseñes a usar la espada –consiguió decir al final, intentando sonar seria.

\- Entiendo, ¿por eso te escapabas de tus clases para observar el entrenamiento? –le preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos y alzando una ceja.

Morgana se mordió el labio, sintiéndose levemente avergonzada al notar el suave tono de reproche en la voz de su padre.

\- Creo que aprender a luchar es más importante que aprender sobre modales en un festín –se justificó, exponiendo su opinión con firmeza.

\- Y puede que tengas razón, jovencita –respondió Gorlois, tocándole la punta de la nariz con la yema del dedo en un gesto infantil -. Pero no es tu obligación aprender el uso de la espada.

Morgana bajó la mirada al suelo, comprendiendo el punto de vista de su padre. Pero no por ello estaba de acuerdo con él. Fuera una obligación o no suya, no quería sentirse en inferioridad ante un enemigo.

\- Pero yo quiero, padre –dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Y mirando de nuevo a su padre añadió -: Quiero aprender a defenderme por mí misma.  
Su padre pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos, en los que estuvo observando su rostro, como si estuviera estudiando si había suficiente determinación plasmada en él. Pasados unos cuantos segundos, pareció estar satisfecho.

\- Como quieras, Morgana. Después de todo he aceptado que hagamos todo lo que quieras –dijo, levantándose y cogiendo algo del suelo que le tendió a continuación -. Pero primero tienes que calzarte.

Morgana asintió cogiendo los zapatos y poniéndoselos mientras su padre se daba la vuelta dirección al almacén de armas para coger algo para practicar. A los pocos segundos volvió con dos bastones de madera en la mano, y le lanzó uno que Morgana consiguió coger justo a tiempo, evitando que se le resbalara de las manos y se le cayera al suelo.

\- Bueno. Eso ya es un buen principio. He tenido aprendices que no llegaban ni a eso –comentó su padre, sonriendo y asiendo el bastón con firmeza -. Bien, lo básico que debes aprender es a atacar, esquivar, bloquear y las principales posturas que te ayudaran a realizar esas tres acciones con mayor diligencia.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, sujetando el bastón delante de ella entre sus manos con toda la fuerza con la que se veía capaz, bebiendo de las palabras de su padre con emoción. Por fin tenía la impresión de estar aprendiendo algo útil.

\- El mayor problema con el que te puedes encontrar a la hora de encontrarte en situación de combate es el hecho de que no sabes cómo te va a atacar tu enemigo, lo que es obvio –siguió explicando, empezando a girar alrededor de ella -. Pero teniendo un buen conocimiento de la técnica podrás vaticinar sus movimientos más fácilmente.

Dicho esto, Gorlois se abalanzó repentinamente sobre Morgana con el bastón en posición de ataque, y la joven alzó su bastón interponiéndolo entre ella y el arma de su padre, lista para retener el golpe. Pero el golpe no llegó a realizarse, pues Gorlois detuvo el palo a escasos centímetros del suyo, volviendo seguidamente a una posición relajada.

\- Bien, veo que tienes buenos reflejos. Creo que tu técnica de observación te va a convertir en una alumna aventajada.

Morgana sonrió satisfecha ante el cumplido de su padre, relajando su posición de defensa. Movimiento que su padre aprovechó para atacarla de improviso, tocándole suavemente con la punta del bastón en la espalda, en señal clara de que hubiera sido herida de haberse tratado de un combate en serio.

\- Regla número uno, nunca te confíes. Puede costarte la vida –le dijo seriamente -. A la hora de luchar hay que estar en alerta continua y no dejarse distraer por las palabras de tu contrincante, que intentará buscar una brecha para poder acabar contigo.

A partir de ese consejo, Gorlois empezó a enseñar a su hija los movimientos esenciales de pies, haciéndoselos repetir una y otra vez mientras practicaban la defensa. Pronto los brazos le empezaron a doler a Morgana, de alzar continuamente el bastón para efectuar su defensa. Pero no dio muestras de ello ante su padre, pues quería demostrarle que podía soportar el dolor del esfuerzo como el mejor de sus hombres.

La mañana fue avanzando poco a poco, mientras los dos pasaban de la defensa, a la lección de esquivar en la cual Morgana tenía ventaja debido a su cuerpo pequeño y escurridizo, a pesar de que el largo de su vestido le dificultaba el empeño en ocasiones. En uno de sus intentos, Morgana tropezó con el dobladillo de su vestido y acabó precipitándose al suelo al no poder agarrarse a nada. Entonces su padre empezó a reírse dejándose caer a su lado, tumbándose en el suelo. Pronto Morgana empezó a reírse también, imitándole, exhausta por el ejercicio físico.

Para entonces el sol ya había pasado por su cénit, anunciando que ya era más del mediodía. Desde su posición, padre e hija podían oír perfectamente como las madres llamaban a comer a sus hijos y como las calles se llenaban de gente que volvía a sus casas para hacer el descanso del día antes de volver a sus tareas cotidianas de la tarde. Así que ambos decidieron que era hora de ir a comer, dando por terminado el entrenamiento por ese día.

A partir de entonces el día empezó a pasar muy rápido, llegando a pensar Morgana que alguien había acelerado el tiempo a propósito, pues no quería que el día terminara.

Ahora, sentada en la grupa de uno de los mejores caballos de las caballerizas reales, con su padre sentado detrás de ella, no podía pensar en un día más feliz que ese. Su padre le había llevado al galope hasta la cima del acantilado más elevado de la región, a unos diez kilómetros del castillo. Allí ahora observaban como el sol se posaba sobre el horizonte salpicado por nubes teñidas con tonos rojizos, ocultándose más y más a cada segundo que transcurría. De mientras, el cielo iba oscureciéndose gradualmente, empezando a aparecer las primeras estrellas salpicando el firmamento.

Era una vista preciosa que Morgana no recordaba haber tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar con anterioridad, pues la ventana de su aposento en el castillo daba justo a la parte contraria por la que se posaba el sol al final del día. En el fondo, creía que era una bonita forma de ver terminar un día como aquel.

Sintiendo de repente el peso de todo el día, Morgana se echó hacia atrás apoyándose sobre el pecho de su padre, para dejar descansar a su cuerpo ya agotado. Y en algún momento durante el regreso de vuelta sus ojos se cerraron sucumbiendo al sueño, mientras el caballo galopaba con rapidez haciendo que su cuerpo se balanceara levemente, como si el animal le estuviera acunando.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era a su padre llevándola en brazos hacia sus aposentos, con una vela en una mano y el otro brazo sujetando su cuerpo fatigado. Y como después la metía en la cama, cubriéndola con las sábanas, dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente a la vez que Morgana volvía a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

\- Que duermas bien, mi pequeña Morgana –oyó susurrarle, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.

\- Padre… –murmuró Morgana, abriendo los ojos débilmente -. Mañana te veré, ¿verdad?

Gorlois la miró directamente a los ojos, y Morgana creyó ver una tristeza muy profunda reflejada en los de su padre. Pero no estaba segura de ello, pues estaba medio adormecida y los párpados se le caían de forma automática.

\- Claro que sí –le respondió, cogiéndole una mano y dándole un pequeño besa en ella -. Ahora duerme.

Morgana asintió con pereza y percibió como su padre se levantaba y se alejaba de la cama con pasos silenciosos, llevándose la vela con él. Y justo antes de quedarse totalmente dormida, antes de que sus sentidos se desconectaran por completo, creyó oír:

\- Tenme siempre en tu corazón.

\---------

Minutos después, un jinete salía por las puertas de la ciudadela en un presto caballo, partiendo hacia un campo de batalla del que sabía que no retornaría con vida. Haciendo realidad los miedos y temores de una niña pequeña que dormía apaciblemente, acurrucada entre las sábanas de su cama.


End file.
